fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gildarts Clive
Gildarts Clive is one of Fairy Tail Guild's S-Class Mages, and the most famous Mage of the current Fairy Tail Guild.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 167, Page 1 Appearance Gildarts is a tall, muscular man who has a prosthetic left arm and left leg. He has shoulder-length red hair and wears a tattered brown cape that appears to have 3 leather straps on each shoulder. His black member's stamp is located on the right side of his chest. History Gildarts went out of the guild 3 years ago to carry out his job, and recently has returned to the guild. He is rumored to have taken both a 10-year-job as well as a 100-year-job, which is classified above the SS rank jobs as the difficulty is ranked on how long it has been since someone completed one. His long-term periodic absences may be the reason for Makarov's decision to drop Gildarts out of the equation as his successor, and why no attempt of communication was made during the Phantom-Fairy Tail War since he already had his hands full. He also seems to be an incredibly popular and important, or at least, infamous, Mage throughout Magnolia Town as well. His impending arrival is subject to a large bell being rung in a "special manner" to notify people of his coming, and the town is rearranged to protect itself from Gildarts' destructive Magic. Also, the Fairy Tail Mages seem to burst into celebration in reaction to his arrival, indicating that unlike Mystogan, who is virtually unknown and Laxus Dreyar, who was generally disliked due to his attitude, he is extremely well liked by the town and everyone at Fairy Tail. He himself loves his guild according to his profile but he dislikes Makarov's son Ivan Dreyar, indicating the two have some form of history. Personality Gildarts is an easy-going and laid-back person. As a Mage, he is well respected by the whole town and guild. He also appears to be a bit oblivious and apparently doesn't pay attention to what he's doing, such as not recognizing the guild or Mirajane. However, he is respected enough that the town does everything to prepare and prevent as much accidental damage as possible, going as far to re-organizing the whole town for him. When he enters a fight, he often points out that he is bad at, or can't hold back, in a fight. Happy made it clear that Gildarts is well known for obliterating his opponents. So when fighting, Gildarts would often use hand to hand combat while using Crash to destroy things other than humans, such as the ground or Magic attacks. Should he be pushed to the limit, or choose not to hold back, his Magic power reacts similarly to the Master's giant wrath, except it doesn't destroy everything around him in terms of intensity. His fighting spirit is similar to Natsu's in the respect that neither take lightly to losing. He also won't turn down a fight challenge offered to him, but he may ask to fight later after some business is first dealt with. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Gildarts is first mentioned by Jet, being declared as one Of The strongest Fairy Tail member, the title of the "Strongest man in Fairy Tail" alongside Mystogan and Laxus, though his name is not mentioned at that point yet, and is referred to as "that geezer". Phantom Lord arc When Fairy Tail attacks Phantom Lord after finding out what they did to the Shadow Gear team, Gajeel is seen observing the fight from afar. After perceiving that Erza had joined the fight, he notices that Gildarts, Mystogan and Laxus hadn't appeared. This is the first time Gildarts' name is mentioned. Fighting Festival arc After the Tower of Paradise, when Natsu was resting in Lucy Heartfilia's apartment (healing from the side-effects of eating Aetherion, Lucy asks whether Laxus was "really strong". Happy replies by saying he was probably the strongest person in the guild, except for Gildarts.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 106. Happy mentions Gildarts. When Laxus tries to take over the guild, at the Caldia Cathedral, Mystogan confronts him. When asked by Laxus, about the rumors circulating as to who was the strongest member of Fairy Tail, Mystogan (without hesitation) replied "I would propose Gildarts".,Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 119. Laxus' response to Mystogan stating he thought Gildarts was the strongest mage in Fairy Tail Edolas arc Gildarts finally returns to the guild after being away for three years. Everyone seems happy to see him as bells chime in warning and celebration of his return. Mirajane also states that Gildarts has also been on a one hundred year mission, a mission only the most powerful Mages dare attempt, an indication of his power. He returns from his mission telling the whole guild that he failed the mission, much to everyone's shock. He later leaves and tells Natsu Dragneel to meet him as he has something to tell him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 5-11 As Natsu arrives at his house, he instantly asks his relationship with Lisanna, seemingly still unaware that she supposedly died two years ago, which bothers Natsu. As Natsu attempts to leave, he tells Natsu that he met a Black Dragon which captures Natsu's attention. In his mission, Gildarts explains that the Black Dragon attacked him which resulted in him losing his left arm, a leg and an organ, which was also the cause of him failing the mission. Gildarts warns Natsu how a human cannot stand up to that dragon, but Natsu says that's what Dragon Slayers are there for and that he may have a chance. Natsu rushes off in hope that the Black Dragon will help him find Igneel, and Gildarts encourages Happy to support him all the way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 12-17 S-Class Trial arc As everyone celebrates Lisanna's return, Gildarts (with a prosthetic arm) talks to Makarov about Mystogan's sad departure. Gildarts was present at the announcement for who would be competing in the trials. Days later, he is seen alongside Makarov to announce the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial. After the rules were explained, it is revealed that he, alongside Mirajane and Erza, will be participating in the Promotion Trial as well. Their goal is to block the participating teams from advancing. Natsu and Happy encounter Gildarts on path E (Natsu selected the path, under the assumption that Erza was the one whom he would encounter later on along the way). After a small bit of playful banter, where Gildarts states that he hates holding back but is seen to lack the mental preparedness to actually fight yet, Natsu eagerly engages Gildarts, but is quickly overwhelmed by the S-class Mage through use of hand-to-hand combat and his Crash Magic to soften and deflect Natsu's attacks. Natsu then tries his Dragon's Roar, but Gildart uses his disassembling spell on Natsu and accidentally reduces Natsu into numerous chibi versions of himself. Gildarts originally believed it to be over and that Natsu had failed. Natsu, however, does not give up; all the mini-Natsu's intend to continue fighting, holding the belief that they now had the numerical advantage. This impresses Gildarts since Natsu is the first opponent to challenge him in that state. Originally, Gildarts just uses his cape to blow away the mini Natsu's, but some manage to sneak up on him and use various attacks, such as pulling on his face and hair or setting his face on fire with a combined Dragon's Roar. Eventually, Gildarts is annoyed by the mini Natsu's and decides to turn Natsu back to normal. Natsu takes this chance to close the distance and launch his Exploding Flame Blade. Although the attack fails to do major damage, Natsu still manages to make Gildarts take his first step back. Originally Gildarts was going to let Natsu pass, but Natsu refuses since he wanted to defeat a real S-class Mage. Gildarts thought as much so he says he wouldn't hold anymore and releases a massive discharge of Magical energy. Despite Natsu trying to continue the fight, he is eventually overcome with fear and collapses, admitting defeat. However, Gildarts says that he passes, since the lesson he wanted to teach him wasn't about being strong; it was noticing his weakness. He explains that noticing one's weakness will allow themselves to become strong and gentle, which is one of the things needed to become an S-class Mage. Although Natsu still does not accept the results, Gildarts reminds him that there are still other trials ahead and that he and him are the same, when it comes to not wanting to lose. So Gildarts raises Natsu's spirit by saying he will fight him again, anytime he wants. After the fight, he is said by Mirajane to have departed the island and returned to Fairy Tail, along with Freed Justine and Bickslow. However, just as Bluenote Stinger was about to kill Cana Alberona he arrives, visibly upset, to save her from the Grimoire Heart's Deputy Commander much to everyone's relief and delight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 13-17 After arriving, Gildarts tells everyone to get away from the battlefield. He tells them to go and charges towards Bluenote who sinks the earth beneath his feet and then flips it. Gildarts simply disassembles the earth as he matches fists with Bluenote, resulting in a large explosion. Bluenote is in disbelief that Gildarts was able to overpower him. Gildarts then says the test was important and important to these kids more than any adult could imagine; and that it represents their determination towards their futures and he would not forgive him for stepping all over it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 1-9 Gildarts and Bluenote then continue to fight a relatively equal match,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 4-5 until Azuma unroots Tenrou Island's tree and Gildarts along with every other member of Fairy Tail begin to have their power drained from them, and Bluenote begins to take the upperhand in their battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 14-15 Gildarts is next seen on the ground being beaten by Bluenote who remarks that without magic, even Gildarts is garbage. Gildarts grabs Bluenote's foot as he tries to stomp on him and throws Bluenote back. Bluenote is happy about this comeback and says they should get serious as he prepares his Black Hole attack. Gildarts starts to get sucked in and asks what it is; Bluenote says it's a point of infinite gravity that swallows up everything and screams for him to fly. Gildarts is able to crack the Black Hole with his magic; he then asks if he should send Bluenote flying by shattering his magic. He uses Haja Kensē : Itten to send Bluenote far up into the sky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 6-9, 13-17 Later, Gildarts is seen complaining about how he can't move and that he must really be getting old.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Page 1 Magic and Abilities DisassemblySpell.jpg|Disassembly Magic Gildarts Crash.jpg|Crash Magic Sending Bluenote Flying.jpg|Empyrean Crushing Evil : Spreading the Truth Caster Magic User: Widely regarded as the strongest member in the Fairy Tail Guild, Gildarts' Magical power is so great it causes the very earth to shake (simulating an earthquake). Mystogan, who (along with Laxus) was considered to be the most powerful Mage in Fairy Tail (before Gildarts was introduced), even nominated Gildarts as the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail without any hesitation. Cana described his power as so powerful it could be felt from enormous distances away. *'Disassembly Magic': Is a Caster Type Magic that makes a net-like pattern which runs straight through whatever it touches, tangible or intangible. However, instead of being destroyed, the objects that are touched split apart and form numerous, smaller versions of the original. When used on a living organism, the recipient gets reduced into small, doll-like versions of themselves, complete with deadpan expressions. *'Crash': Is an extremely powerful Caster Type Magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces. The user can also use this power to crush the ground beneath themselves. It is also used to both crack magic into pieces as well as reduce the magic's power and deflect it. Even the most powerfull spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced magic :*'Empyrean Crushing Evil : Spreading the Truth': The user first breaks the spell casted by his foe, and then blows the enemy into the sky with a powerful punch imbued with magical energy. Enhanced Durability: Gildarts has shown that he is extremely durable. He has been shown to take the full power of Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (which was used to defeat an internally and externally weakened Laxus) and only take one step backwards with no signs of major injury. Immense Strength: Gildarts is also shown to be quite strong, as when Natsu attempted to attack him, he casually threw Natsu into the ceiling with one hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 8 He is also shown to be able to not only move, but attack with surprising agility and strength under the influence of Bluenote Stinger's gravitational field, a remarkable feat as Natsu, a potential S-Class Mage wasn't even able to stand. Immense Magical Power: Gildarts has immense Magical power. Gildarts can release his Magical Power into a potent aura around him. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees with its power, even potential S-Class Mages, and its force can be felt at much greater distances. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: During the S-class Wizard Trials, he easily defends himself against a determined Natsu with his hand-to-hand skills without moving a single step. Relationships Fairy Tail Guild Gildarts is rarely seen at the guild, due to the high ranking jobs he takes, but he is still thought of by the guild members even during his absences. Also, the moment he returns to the guild, everyone immediately gets excited and throws a giant party just to celebrate his return. Overall, he is very well liked by the guild members. Cana Alberona Gildarts is Cana's father, though he appears to have no knowledge of this. After her mother died, she was sent, by decree of her written will, to live with her father. But since Gildarts did not know, he did not recognize her. The young girl decided not to say anything. As Cana settled into the guild, her insecurities grew as she saw what a great Mage he was, to the point that she found herself unworthy to even tell him the truth. Ashamed at her shortcomings and lack of achievements in comparison to her father, Cana believed the only way to be worthy was to become an S-Class Mage, and then reveal the truth to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 7-11 Natsu Dragneel Natsu greatly looks up to Gildarts and will instantly challenge Gildarts to a fight. Gildarts told Natsu about the black dragon he came across, and they were paired off against each other during the S-class Trial. Gildarts also gives Natsu advice that seems to greatly stick inside his mind. In the anime only, it showed that Gildarts would often hang around with Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna in their free time. Happy Happy looks up to Gildarts, but also worries whenever Natsu decides to challenge him, due to Gildarts' inability to hold back. Lisanna Gildarts would often hang around with Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna in their free time.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 76 Ivan Dreyar Gildarts happens to have a serious grudge against the son of his master, according to his guild card. It's unknown what happened between the two of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Cover Trivia * In the manga, Gildarts is mentioned several times as being the strongest Mage within Fairy Tail before his actual appearance, but there has been no indications or mentions related to him in the anime prior to episode 74. This was because the anime was initially supposed to stop before revealing him. Major Battles *VS Vulcan = WON *VS The Black Dragon (Unseen) = LOST *Natsu Dragneel vs. Gildarts Clive *Gildarts Clive vs. Bluenote Stinger References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Guild Ace